We Just Got Pitch Slapped
by Supergleekspider
Summary: The ICCA finals aren't in Lincoln Center in New York. Instead they are in Vegas this year. What happens when the Bellas go to Sin City and have the night of their lives... That they can't remember. Now they have to find one of their friends and figure out what happened all before the finals. Eventual Bechloe. Based off of the Hangover.
1. Aca-Vegas

Chapter 1

**Alright. This is my first Pitch Perfect story. This seemed like a funny idea and I'm actually surprised no one thought of it. I got this idea when I saw that Anna Kendrick had an idea that Pitch Perfect 2 would be like a hangover type of thing.**

**A few things:**

**1)****This might be Bechloe, I haven't figured that out yet.**

**2)Everyone is the same age**

**3)I left out the three girls who aren't important. (I think their names are Denise, Jessica and Ashley)**

**4)Be nice to me, because I _just _joined the fandom.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or The Hangover**

* * *

"We're gonna have to call Jesse." Aubrey said to the rest of the Bellas as they stood in a dessert in the middle of Vegas.

"What? Why Jesse?" Beca asks.

"Because he's performing with the Treblemakers and he is the only one who's willing to cover for us." Aubrey explained.

"Alright, Alright I'll call him." Beca pulled out her phone and dialed Jesse's number as she walked away from the rest of the Bella's.

_"Hello?" _Jesse answered.

"Jesse, it's Beca."

_"Oh, Hey Beca. What's up?"_

"Listen, I'm gonna need you to cover for us."

_"What? Why? Where are you guys?"_

"Uh...Yeah, listen. Uh...We fucked up."

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Last Night... Things got out of control and... uh...We lost Lilly.

_"You What!?"_

"We can't find Lilly.

"_Oh, Man. What are you gonna do? The finals are in like 5 hours."_

"Yeah... That's not gonna happen."

* * *

_**Two Days** **Earlier**. _

The ICCA finals are in Vegas this year and it was Aubrey's idea that they drive in instead of flying.

"Ugh! Why didn't we just fly in again?" Beca asked out loud.

"Because, we should get to know each other better." Aubrey told her as she drove.

"We've been in this club for the whole year and we're all gonna be in it together for the next three years." Stacie mentioned.

"What's the real reason?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"We couldn't afford seven plane tickets from Georgia to Nevada." Chloe began. "Besides, we're in a convertible it's not that bad."

"Yeah, that we're going two miles an hour in. C'mon Aubrey let me drive!" Beca pleaded.

"No way."

"C'mon just to Barsco, everyone's passing us!"

"Your drinking Beca, besides I told my Dad that I'll be the only one driving this car." Aubrey told her and then turned to Fat Amy, who was in the passengers seat. "Hey Amy, am I good over there?" Aubrey asked, wanting to get off of the highway.

"Yeah, you're good." Fat Amy said, even though she didn't look. Aubrey went to change lanes but ended up knocking an 18 wheeler off the highway. The car then lurched back over two lanes as the car erupted in screams, and in some cases laughs.

"Oh my God!" Lilly screams and everyone was surprised at that.

"Oh Shit! That was Awesome! Haha! Aca-Awesome" Fat Amy laughs.

"That was NOT Awesome what's wrong with you!?" Aubrey yells.

"That was insane! We almost just died!" Chloe adds.

"You should've seen your face!" Fat Amy laughs out again!

"That was pretty fucking funny" Beca says.

"So not funny." Chloe counters.

* * *

"Alright so when when we gamble we should work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter?" Cynthia Rose says as the Bellas pull up to Caesar's Palace.

"Uh... I don't think you should do much gambling tonight Cynthia Rose." Chloe said nicely.

"Hey! It's not gambling if you know you're gonna win. Counting cards is a full proof system." She defends.

"It's also illegal." Chloe adds.

"Yeah, well..." Cynthia Rose trailed off when the group arrived at the front desk in Caesar's Palace.

"Welcome to Caesar's." The front desk woman greeted. "Checking in?"

"Yeah, we have a reservation under Dr. Posen." Aubrey said. Her father was nice enough to pay for a few rooms for the whole team.

"Ok, let me look that up for you."

"Dr. Posen? Aubrey, your dads a dentist. Don't try and get fancy." Beca says.

"Alright, I have you in a two bedroom suite on the fourth floor, is that correct?"

"Yeah." Aubrey says.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any villas available." Beca interrupts.

"Beca! We can't afford that!" Chloe scolds Beca.

"Chill for a sec... How much the villa?"

"We have one villa available, and it's 42 hundred for the night."

"Is it awesome?" Amy asks.

"It's pretty awesome."

"See? We'll just split it seven ways, no big deal."

"I can't give her my credit card. My dad checks my statements." Aubrey says.

"Well, we just keep your credit card on file. We don't actually charge you anything until you check out so you can figure it out then."

"Perfect! See? It's fine, just give her your credit card."

"Wait, I have a question." Stacie asks.

"Yes?"

"You probably get this a lot. This isn't, like, the real Caesar's Palace, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Caesar live here?"

"Um, No."

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

* * *

When the Bellas got to the villa on the top floor, Chloe put the key in the door and opened it to reveal a huge room.

"Holy Shit!" Amy exclaims.

"Now _this _is Vegas!" Cynthia Rose shouts as she runs into the room.

"Alright guys. Get dressed. Be ready in about thirty minutes." Beca says as she walked to the window, looking out at the city.

"Ready for what?" Aubrey asks.

"To go out. C'mon you didn't think we were just going to sit in the room for the night."

"Beca, the finals are in like two days. We need to get ready.

"We'll get ready tomorrow. C'mon Aubrey loosen up a little bit."

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

"Are you sure we're supposed to be up here? It's clearly marked." Chloe asked as the Bellas walked on the roof of Caesar's Palace.

"Relax Chloe. Trust me, we'll be gone before anyone even knows we're up here." Beca comforts her.

"Hey Amy! You got those drinks ready?" Stacy calls over to Amy and Amy came over with 7 shot classes.

"Now it's a party." Amy says as she hands everyone a shot glass as Lilly raises her hand.

"Lilly, you don't have to raise your hand every time you want to talk, what is it?" Aubrey tells her.

"I just wanted to make a quick speech." She says below a whisper.

"Um, Ok sure, go ahead." Aubrey says and Lilly goes on to make a speech

No one could hear what she was saying. The only things that some of them heard were something about new friends and wolves. It was going great and the rest of the Bellas were smiling, that is until Lilly pulled out a pocket knife.

"Whoa, what do you got there?" Cynthia Rose asked before Lilly proceeded to bring the knife down to her hand and slice it, causing the rest of the girls to scream and step back.

"What the fuck, dude!" Beca yells

"What is that!?" Chloe screams.

"Blood sisters." Lilly said holding the knife out. "Who wants to go next?"

"Lilly, no Lilly." Stacie says, closing her eyes.

"Lilly, we're not going to cut ourselves, give me the knife." Aubrey says, reaching to take Lilly's knife away. "Slowly, thank you."

"You alright? You Ok? Do you need a doctor?" Beca asks walking over to Lilly.

"Nah, she's fine. Look at her." Fat Amy gestures to Lilly, who has her hand over her mouth to try and stop the blood."See? Get in here crazy." She brings Lilly into the group circle.

"Alright," Beca begins while holding up her shot glass. "To a night that none of us will ever forget." She smiles and the Bellas smile and clink their glasses together.

Little did they know, they were in for the ride of their lives.

* * *

**Ok, so how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

**This will probably end up being Bechloe, but I'm still going to make Jesse and Beca friends because I like Jesse.**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading?**


	2. What the Hell Happened Last Night?

Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews favs and follows.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Aubrey woke up with a pounding headache, not that she was surprised, she knew that they drank a lot. However, she was surprised when she found herself on the floor. She pushed herself up and took in the sight before her. To say the least, she was shocked when she saw a smoking chair, a chicken and a bunch of other crazy things lying around.

She walked further into the villa and took in more crazy sights before she collapsed on the couch and went to fall asleep again. She closed her eyes, only to have them fly right back open to the sound of pots and pans crashing to the floor. She looked over to see Fat Amy struggling to get up. Once Amy got up she went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Amy went to go the toilet but stopped in her tracks for a second when she saw a tiger. No noticing it as a threat, she walked towards the toilet again. Before she could sit down, she looked over again and backed up against the wall in panic and screamed before she ran out of the room. As soon as she ran out of the room, she fell over two bodies on the floor.

"Whoa! Control yourself dude!" Beca groans. Suddenly she feels a body moving next to her and automatically screams, causing the other figure to scream as well. "Chloe!?"

"Beca!?"

"Holy shit! Wait, di... did w-we?"

"I don't know."

"Are you wearing any clothes?"

"...Yes." Chloe lies.

"Really?"

"No."

"Aw ma-" Beca was cut off by a loud growl from the bathroom. "What the fuck was that!?"

"Oh yeah. You guys might not want to go in the bathroom." Amy says, still freaked out.

"Why?" Aubrey asks as Beca and Chloe went to put clothes on.

"There is a tiger in the bathroom!" Amy screams.

"What's going on?" Stacie asks as her and Cynthia Rose walk into the room.

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!"

"Ok! Ok, I'll check it out!" Beca says as she and Chloe walk back into the room. Beca goes to open the bathroom door, but as soon as she opens it she is met by a loud growl and immediately closes the door and laughs. "Holy Fuck! She's not kidding there'a a tiger in there!"

"No there isn't." Cynthia Rose says.

"Yeah! It's big and gigantic!" Amy screams as the other girls went to go sit on the couch.

"Aubrey, you Ok?" Chloe asks.

"No, I'm in so much pain right now."

"Goddamn. What happened to this place?" Beca asks out loud.

"Shit they have our credit cards downstairs, we are so screwed." Aubrey says and puts her face in her hands.

"I mean, how does a tiger get in there!? He almost killed me!" Amy says and goes to sit down on the couch.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Beca asks.

"Hey...Hey guys, am I missing a tooth?" Aubrey asks and shows her teeth.

"I can't... Oh, Holy shit!" Chloe exclaims and Aubrey goes to get a plate off of the counter.

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD!"

"Ok, Ok just calm down. Everything's fine." Beca reassures Aubrey. "Hey Stacie, go wake up Lilly and let's get the fuck out of here before housekeeping shows up."

"What am I gonna do? I lost a tooth and I have no idea how it happened!"

"Whoa, Ok stop. You're freaking me out and I have a massive headache, just calm down." Chloe says.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Look around you."

"Hey guys, Lilly's not in there." Stacie says as she comes back into the room.

"Did you check all the rooms?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"Yeah, plus her mattress is gone."

"She probably went to the pool to get something to eat, I'll call her cell." Beca says and pulls out her phone and dials Lilly's number. A few seconds later a phone rings throughout the room and Stacie goes to answer it.

"Hello?"

"...Stacie."

"Yeah?"

"...It's Beca."

"Oh hey Bec-" She stops and realizes. "This is Lilly's phone."

"No shit." Beca says and hangs up the phone, suddenly they hear a sound that sound like a baby.

"What the fuck is that?" Cynthia Rose asks. The girls go over to the source of the noise, which is a closet. Beca opens the closet to confirm their suspicions that there was a crying baby lying in a carrier.

"Who's fucking baby is that?" Chloe asks.

"Uh, Stacie are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the Suite?" Aubrey asks.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms, no ones here."

"Check it's collar or something." Amy suggests and Aubrey goes in to try and calm the baby down.

"Aubrey, we don't have time for this. Let's go get Lilly and deal with the baby later." Beca says.

"Beca, were not going to leave a baby in the room alone, there's a fucking tiger in the bathroom."

"It's not our baby."

"Yeah, I'm with Aubrey on this one." Chloe said and Beca found it difficult to say no to her.

"Alright fine. We'll take it with us."

* * *

"Why can't we remember a goddamn thing from last night?" Aubrey asks as she held an ice pack to her mouth. The Bellas were currently riding in the elevator on their way down to the lobby.

"Because we obviously had a great fucking time." Stacie says.

"Seriously, would you stop worrying for one second?" Beca asks. "Be proud of yourself." The elevator stopped and an elderly woman walked into the elevator.

"Oh how cute. What's his name?" The woman asks Amy, indicating to the baby in her chest.

"Ben." Cynthia Rose says after a few moments.

"Carlos." Amy decided.

"Carlos?" Stacie asks.

* * *

The Bellas sat at a table by the pool as Aubrey went to search for Lilly. Aubrey came storming back, not looking happy.

"I looked everywhere. Gym, Casino, Front desk, no ones seen Lilly. She's not here." Aubrey says and throws her ice pack on the table.

"She's a big girl, she's fine."Cynthia Rose says.

"Seriously, you have to calm down. Here have some juice." Beca passes a glass of orange juice an Aubrey leans to the side of the table and throws up.

"I can't have juice right now." She mumbles.

"Ok, fine. let's just track this thing." Chloe says and pulls out a pen and grabs a napkin. "Ok, what's the last thing we remember doing last night?"

"Well the first thing was we were on the roof and we were having those shots of Jager." Cynthia Rose says and Aubrey gags at the memory.

"Yeah, and then we ate dinner at the Palm, right?" Beca says.

"Yeah, and then we played craps at the Hard Rock and I think Lilly was there." Stacie adds.

"No, she definitely was." Chloe confirms.

"You know what? I don't even remember going to dinner." Aubrey says.

"I know. What the fuck!? I don't think I've ever been this hung over." Beca says and leans back in her chair.

"After the Hard Rock, I just blacked out. It was like, emptiness." Amy says.

"Ok, we have up until 10 PM, so that gives us a 12 hour window of when we could have lost her." Chloe says.

"Whoa, what is this?" Amy asks as she pulls and unknown object from her pocket.

"Oh my god! That's my tooth!" Aubrey says as she takes the tooth from her. "Why do you have that!? What else is in your pocket?"

"No, this is a good thing. Check your pockets." Beca says and everyone begins to search their pockets.

""I have an ATM receipt from the Belagio for... $800! I am so Fucked!" Aubrey says.

"I have a valet ticket from Caesar's. Looks like we got in at 5:15 AM." Amy says.

"Shit, we drove last night?" Beca asks and puts her head in her hands.

"Hahaha! Driving drunk? Classic." Stacie laughs.

"Ha Ha Ha." Aubrey laughs sarcastically.

"Hey, what's on you arm?" Cynthia Rose asks Beca and Beca takes her head out of her hands and looks on her wrist.

"What the hell is this?" She mutters and looks at her wrist. Chloe then grabs her wrist and examines the object."

"Jesus Beca! You were in the hospital last night!" Chloe says, suddenly feeling really worried all of a sudden.

"I guess so, yeah." Beca mutters.

"You Ok?" Stacie asks.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"What the hell is going on?" Aubrey asks.

"No, Aubrey, this is a good thing. We have a lead now." Beca says and gestures to her wrist.

* * *

**I got a good response for this story, better than what I was expecting.**

**Most, well pretty much all of you wanted Bechloe. Those of you who didn't, well I'm doing it anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. To The Hospital

Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

While Beca went to the valet to get their car, the rest of the Bellas waited outside of Caesar's Palace.

"So, uh, are you sure your qualified to take care of that baby?" Cynthia Rose asks Amy.

"What are you talking about? I've found a baby before." Amy says.

"You've found a baby before?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Coffee Bean." Amy says like its obvious.

"Wait...What?" Cynthia Rose asked when Beca walked up.

"Hey, Beca I don't think we should be taking the Mercedes." Aubrey said.

"Relax. It'll be fine." Beca reassures.

"It's my Dads and he's crazy about it an-"

"Aubrey." Chloe cut Aubrey off. "We have bigger problems here. Lilly could be in the hospital, she could be hurt. Ok? Let's worry about the car later."

"Uh guys? Check it out." Stacie says and points up. The rest of the girls turn around and saw a mattress impaled on the statue on top of Caesar's.

"Is that the mattress from Lilly's room?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"What the fuck?" Aubrey says.

"Hey, man. What's going on here?" Beca asks a random guy as he puts stuff in his car.

"Some asshole threw their bed out the window last night. I guess some people just can't handle Vegas." He says as he gets in his car and drives off.

"How the hell did we manage that?" Beca asks. Just then a police car pulls up and the girls look at each other, confused.

"Here's you car, officers." The valet says as he got out of the cop car.

"Ok, everyone act cool. Don't say a word, let's just get in and go." Chloe tells the girls as they slowly get in the car.

* * *

Beca is driving the cop car to the hospital when they hit a huge traffic jam.

"This is so illegal." Aubrey mutters.

"Can't you see the fun in anything?" Beca asks.

"Yeah. We're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car with what is sure to be a missing child in the back seat. What part of this is fun?"

"I think the cop car part is pretty cool." Stacie says from the back seat.

"Thank you, Stacie! It is cool. Lilly would love it." Beca says.

"Yeah but Lilly is... well Lilly." Amy says.

"True." Beca says before she honks the horn. "Come on!" She then decides to do something risky."Check this out!" She turns the sirens on and proceeds to drive onto the sidewalk.

"No, no, no! Beca don't do this!" Aubrey pleads. "Just try to call more attention to us." Beca then grabs the intercom.

"Attention. Attention please! Move out of the way. I repeat, please disperse." Beca says as people rush to get out of the way of the moving cop car.

"Stop the car, I wanna get out. Stop the car. Pull over!" Aubrey panics.

"Ma'am, in the leopard dress. You have and amazing rack." Beca says, causing Chloe to grab the speaker out of anger and jealousy.

"Get off the sidewalk!" Aubrey panics again.

"I should be a fucking cop!" Beca says.

* * *

"Look, I already told you. You came in with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs, no big deal." A doctor tells them when the girls arrived at the hospital. "Although, none of you could articulate how it happened."

"Do you remember how many of us were here?" Chloe asks.

"Uh, I don't know. I think it was just you girls, definitely no baby, and one other girl."

"That's our girl!" Amy exclaims.

"Was she Ok?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"Yeah, she was fine, just wacked out of her mind. You all were. Guys I really got to go, I have surgery on the fourth floor." The doctor says as he tries to leave the room.

"No, I know, but we just need a couple more minutes of your time." Chloe says and holds up a hundred dollar bill.

"Put it in my pocket, I don't want to re-sterilize." Chloe does what shes told. "Walk with me." They start to walk off and Beca catches up with Chloe.

"Damn Red, I didn't know you had that in you." Beca says.

"Theres a lot of things you don't know about me Mitchell." Chloe says flirtatiously. "You sure you're ready to find out?" She finishes with a wink that makes Beca stop in her tracks as Chloe continues to walk off.

"Damn." She whispers to herself as she jogs to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Ok, here we go." The doctor says as he begins to read the file. "Patient Name: Rebecca Mitchell; 2:45 AM arrival; minor concussion, like I said; some bruising, pretty standard. Ok, this is interesting." He says as he stops near a desk. "Your blood work came in this morning. They found a large amount of rufilin in your system."

"Ru.." Beca says, confused.

"Rufilin. Roofies. Commonly known as the date rape drug. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything."

"Ha! Doc, none of us can remember anything from last night. Haha Remember?" Amy says.

"Yeah, how could someone have drugged all of us?" Aubrey asks.

"Look, I wouldn't worry about it girls. By now the stuff is out of your system, you're gonna be fine. I have to go." He says as he starts to walk off.

"Wait. Please doctor, is there anything else, like something we may have been talking about, or somewhere we were going?" Aubrey asks.

"...Actually, there was something. You were talking about some wedding."

"A wedding?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"Yeah some wedding you just came from. It was like at the Best Little Chapel. You guys were talking about how sick it was. I hope this helps girls, but I really have to leav-"

"Wait. Best Little Chapel, do you know where that is?" Chloe asks as she takes out the napkin.

"Yeah, it was at the corner of get a map and fuck off."

"Hey! You better watch it or-" Beca starts but was cut off.

"Beca, it's cool. Ignore him." Chloe says and puts her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm a doctor, not a tour guide. Figure it out yourself, Ok? You're big girls." The doctor says and he walks off.

* * *

**This is short, but I wanna wait till next chapter to start unveiling things.**

**Who do you guys think the wedding was for?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


	4. We Got Married?

Chapter 4

**Oh My God! You guys are amazing! I love the response I got for the last chapter.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or The Hangover**

* * *

"Just leave it in the car. We're only gonna be five minutes." Beca tells Amy as they got out of the cop car in front of the Best Little Chapel.

"Whoa! We're not gonna leave Lil Carlos in the car." Amy protests.

"It'll be fine! I cracked the window." Beca says as all the girls walked inside of the chapel.

"What if they don't remember us?" Stacie asks.

"Well, let's just find out." Chloe says. "Excuse me? Sir?" She asks the man putting up lights, who turns around with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, Haha! Look at this! What happened? You miss me? You miss Eddie?" He says as he walks over to the girls as he greets each one of them. "Ok, listen here. I know some sick people in my life, but this chick is the craziest, wildest person I have ever met in my life." He says pointing at Aubrey.

"Who? This girl?" Beca asks and Eddie nods.

"What's up you crazy motherfucker!" He says and hugs Aubrey, who doesn't hug back. "What happened? No love for Eddie?"

"No, no its not that, Eddie, it's just we're having a hard time remembering what happened last night." Aubrey explains.

"Yeah, was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"Haha! You're cracking my balls, man."

"Eddie, Ok. Obviously we were here last night." Beca begins. "We're looking for our friend, Lilly. Do you remember her?"

"Yeah. Asian chick, big eyes."

"You saw her?" Amy asks.

"Of course."

"Is there anything you cud tell us about what happened last night?" Chloe asks desperately, which makes Eddie realize that they are serious.

"You don't remember nothing?"

* * *

Eddie pulls out a photo album and Chloe opens it.

"Oh. My. God." Chloe says.

"Whoa... Uh, congratulations Chloe." Amy says.

"What? What is it?" Beca asks as she moves to see the photo album,. When she sees it, she gasps. "Holy shit."

"I can't say I'm surprised that Chloe and Beca got married." Amy says.

"This can't be happening." Chloe mutters as she flips the page and Eddie goes into the back room.

"I'll tell you one thing, you guys look seriously happy here." Cynthia Rose points out and Eddie comes back with a bunch of boxes.

"Whoa, what's this?" Beca asks.

"It's what you guys ordered. I got mugs, baseball caps, and fancy calenders, all with pictures of Beca and Chloe."

"Hey, who's this random blonde girl?" Stacie asks, pointing to a picture in the photo album.

"Oh her? That's Jade. Beautiful woman, tits like wow, but that's because she had a baby, so."

"Oh, well that explains the baby." Aubrey says.

"Oh, Carlos." Amy says.

"Uh, Eddie here's the deal." Chloe begins as Beca reaches stealthily for a baseball cap and coffee mug with their faces on it. "We made a huge mistake last night. We need to get this marriage annulled." Chloe did want to be with Beca, but they both knew that they weren't ready for marriage. They had to get together before that.

"Yeah, do you do annulments?" Beca asks as she shoves the mug and hat into her bag. She knew that they weren't ready for this, but she at least wanted something to preserve the memory.

"Of course I do annulments, breaks my heart though. You too would be an awesome couple."

"Ok, but before you do that, do you happen to knows Jade's address?" Aubrey asks.

"Yeah, I know her address."

"Wait how?" Aubrey asks.

"I've been to her house a few times."

"Uh... Ok?"

* * *

About a half hour later, Beca and Chloes marriage was annulled and the girls got Jades home address. They got back in the cop car when an orange and black sports car came zooming up.

"What the fuck?" Beca asks when two guys came out of the car, one with a baseball bat.

"Let's go. Out of the car!" One of them started yelling.

"Where the hell is he!?" The other one asked.

"Whoa, hey! Easy, easy!" Chloe yells and the guy with the baseball bat slams it down on the windshield.

"Hey! What the hell!" Cynthia Rose yells as the baby starts crying.

"Where is he!?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Beca yells back.

"Just get us the hell out of here!" Aubrey yells at Beca.

"I'm trying to, but we're fucking blocked!" Beca yelled back and the guy slammed on the windshield again.

"Hey! Theres a baby on board!" Amy yells.

"Get out of the car!"

"Hey! Why are you making so much trouble, man!?" Eddie says as he walks outside.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR!" One of them yells and pulls out a gun.

"Beca, he's got a gun!" Stacie yells.

"NO SHIT HE'S GOT A GUN!" Beca yells as she starts the car. "Come on!" She drives forward, running over the guy with the gun's foot in the process. He pulls the trigger and ends up shooting Eddie in the shoulder.

"SHIT!" Chloe yells.

"He shot Eddie!" Amy yells.

"OH, FUCK THIS SHIT!" Beca yells and puts the car in reverse. She goes full speed and knocks the sports car out of the way as well as crash through a glass bus stop.

"Go! GO! GO! GO!" Amy starts chanting as Beca straightened the car out and sped off.

"Oh my god!" Chloe breathes out.

"That was some sick shit!" Beca yells. "Hey, is everyone alright?" She asks, looking at the rear view mirror.

"Who were those guys!?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"It's gonna be Ok. We'll be Ok." Amy comforts the baby before yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

"I have no idea." Beca says and Aubrey's phone begins to ring. "Why don't you just let that go to voice mail."

"Ha Ha Ha." Aubrey laughs. "That's a fake laugh by the way!"

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I have to go to work and I wanted to update. ****Pretty much all of you guessed that it was Beca and Chloe who got married, good job.**

**Did you guys like how I handled the marriage?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
